tokyo mew mew a sweet couple
by KasumiXSatoshi
Summary: Pudding is getting more worked up over taruto - he's been repoted missing! and with new rivals can they ever get back on track? is their problems between the new couple Kyou and Lettuce? when the girls get what they want, will they also find new love interests? and is this the end for Lettuce in the Mew Mews? oh, and is this a new enemy? i suck at descriptions!


**Pudding pov**

I grinned at Lettuce, as she started to leave. "Lettuce-Oneesan, do you want to head down to the park?" I questioned. Lettuce nodded quickly.

"Yes, that sounds great." She replied eagerly. I clapped and skipped ahead. "I wish we didn't have to work, it'd leave much more time." All the others had been annoyed they had to keep the café open, but I wasn't.

"I'm glad! I get to see my Oneesans again! Who cares if it means we might get attacked again?" Suddenly the ground beneath us started shaking. "Ugh, me and my big mouth." I muttered as something came flying out of the ground.  
"That's a Chimera animal! Duck!" yelled Mint, running out. Everyone ducked down as something went flying over my head.

"But they left…" I said slowly. There was a sudden ripple beside s the Chimera creature, which was some sort of monkey thing? What? Then Kisshu formed. No. Why couldn't it have been Taru-Taru? I stared at him. Why was he attacking us? Did Taru-taru tell him to get rid of me so he could forget about me? I don't want to think about Taru-taru now.

"Sorry, Taruto liked playing with the chimera animas." Said Kish, separating them both. No, no, no, no, NO! Stop talking about him! "Taruto would send his apologies." No, please… "And we won't ever bother you again." NO! I fought back my tears. Kish transported again and we disbanded, me and Lettuce-Oneesan deciding to leave are trip to the park. I was still outside the café when Kish appeared beside me. "He told me to tell you he says hi, last time I saw him." I almost screamed. I ran off as fast as I could, hearing Kish say sadly: "Sumimasen, Pudding-Chan."

At eight, I walked into my bedroom, and curled on my bed. That had to have been the second longest few hours of my life. _You heard what Kish said. He won't ever bother you again. _No! Stupid voice! _Won't ever bother you again…_ No, he will come back. _Won't ever, ever, EVER…_ with that I broke into tears. "Taru-taru! Please come back! You won't bother me, never ever! I want more than a hi passed on through Kish! Even if you just say hi! So long as I can see you! Please Taru-taru! I'll even stop calling you that! TARU-TARU!" Little did I know, someone was outside my window.

"Sumimasen, Pudding. I'm sorry."

**The next Day at the café, Lettuce's POV**

Ichigo just sat there. Masaya had been taken into hospital after a car crash, but he was completely stable. Ichigo just wished she was there with him. "ICHIGO GET OF YOU SORRY BUTT AND WORK!" yelled Mint, angrily. Well, there's something no-one had thought they'd see, but since Pudding started getting a bit more upset over Taruto, Mint was determined to help out. Even if that meant literally dragging her red haired friend to the sink.

"Masaya…" muttered the girl.

"ICHIGO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" yelled Mint.

"Do you have no heart, Mint? Masaya is in HOSPITAL!"

"But he just broke his leg! We are all dealing with stuff right now, but we need to work together and keep our personal lives out of work!"

"But he could get hurt! Please cant Pudding just take my shift, it's not like anything's bothering her! Where is she anyway? Huh?"

"Ichigo!" I cried, shocked, what is she talking about? "Pudding wasn't feeling well and you know it! Get up and work, even Mint is helping out! You can go see Masaya whenever you like but pudding hasn't seen Taruto for two years!" I yelled at her. Since I started dating Ryou I was less timid.

"Why are you picking on me?"

"Because your acting like a spoiled Bra-" mint began, when someone ran through the door. I walked out to greet them.

"I'm sorry but we clos- Sensei!" They all came running out to see.

"Pudding. She fainted. She's in hospital. She wanted you." Panted the women, before collapsing. "There was some sort of attack, I don't know what it was but it hurt…" she gasped.

"Lettuce and Ryou, stay with me. We'll try and work out what's wrong with Sensei here." Decided Keiichirô. Ryou looked at me.

"No, Ichigo should stay here. She can protect us." He said automatically. Everyone stared at him.

"Lettuce can protect you to!" said Mint angrily. I found myself wondering what Zakuro would say if she hadn't moved to America. Probably nothing.

"But Ichigo is the strongest, you two together can just about make up for her strength." Retorted Ryou. I sighed.

"It's Okay Mint, I wanted to go see Pudding anyway." I said.

"Lettuce…" breathed Mint. It was no secret that Ryou like Ichigo, and half the time he didn't even try and hide it. But… I really didn't mind.

"Mint, it's OK, really. Actually, I'd like to talk to you about something, Ryou-san." I replied. He looked uncomfortably at me, before nodding and leading me back into the kitchen. "R-Ryou, why did you give Ichigo all those attacks anyway? I-it's not that I'm implying something… more than friendship, I'm just curious." No reply. "Ryou?"

"I'm sorry, Lettuce-chan." He said suddenly.

"A-about what?"

"I… we can continue this conversation later."

"W-what conversation? Ryou, what do you want to say?" I said in surprise. He sighed in response.

"The others are waiting for you." Was all he said. We walked back out.

XXX

Pudding is OK, and come home now. She just hit her head pretty hard. I wonder how the others are getting on with their research. I trailed behind the others. What was Ryou thinking? Was he thinking about Ichigo? About me? About what he was going to say to me? What was he going to say to me anyway? Did he want us to break up? "I don't know… what will I do? I can't…" I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. I don't know what I'm going to do.

**Pai's Pov**

I stood up from my research and walked to the looking-window. "Why…" I muttered.

"How is the research coming?" asked Kisshu, appearing by the door. I shook my head. "It isn't you fault." He said suddenly.

"It _is._ I put some of my close allies in danger. Don't pity me." I replied. Kisshu nodded and left. Why do I blow off everyone a like? No wonder I'm so obsessed with my research. It's the only thing I have. I growled and punched the glass in front of me. It rippled suddenly, making me back up in surprise. An image of a green-haired girl with braids appeared. She was muttering to herself. She sat down on the bench with a sigh and stayed silent. The looking-window is only supposed to show you something important to you, why was it showing me this? But… she did look sad… I gave up and teleported. She looked up in surprise as I appeared in front of her.

"P-Pai-san!" she said in surprise. San? Since when was I more important? Then I realised she looked close to crying.

"Mew Lettuce-san-" I began. But she cut me off.

"I-it's just l-Lettuce." She stuttered. I nodded.

"Lettuce-San, what's wrong?" she went slightly red and put on a cheery face.

"N-nothing! I'm fine! Nothing's wrong!" she said quickly. I raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Well, nothing is wrong… it's just… personal stuff."

"Well it seems to be upsetting you."

"I-it is… but…" she looked at me. "It doesn't matter. It really doesn't – I'm fine now! Anata ga tasuketa! Arrigato!"

"B-but I didn't say or do anything." I said in surprise.

"Sometimes, people or things just being there can help people." She explained.

"Glad I could help you, hey, Lettuce-san?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Taruto lately?" I asked.

"T-Taruto? No, Pudding has been waiting for him. Why? Is he OK?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"I'll ask about him."

"Arrigato. But it is interesting that you don't know where he is. I was sure he would come to visit her. Interesting… again arrigato, Lettuce-san." I was about to leave when:

"P-Pai-san?"

"Yes?"

"It's Lettuce-_Chan_, not San." I smiled.

"Your superior to me, Lettuce-san, weather you know it or not." I replied. Then I disappeared. Kisshu was waiting for me when I returned.

"Look who's crushing now?"

"What?" I said in surprise.

"You don't know? Dude you've got it _bad_."

"Got what?" I was generally shocked.

"Oh, Pai… you are falling for her _bad_." He shook his head. I went red. "Pai… we can't help it. You must get it. It's not your fault you falling in love. Don't fight it."

"I'm _not_. I won't fall in love with her!"

"You already have." Pointed out Kish. "How is she by the way?"

"She was sad, but she is better now. But what I did, I'll never know." I sighed, picking up my drink.

"I know what you did. You were there." And with that he disappeared. My drink slipped out of my hand and shattered on the floor. Was it possible that i… that I was… falling for Lettuce-san? But… I never felt like this when I battled her – except that those few times when she acted more like lettuce than _mew_ lettuce. They act different, and I only like Lettuce-San. Oh boy…

**Translations:**

**Sumimasen – I'm sorry.  
Anata ga tasuketa! – You helped!  
Arrigato – thank you**


End file.
